grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Red Wing Pirates
The Red Wing Pirates is a Pirate Crew created and lead by Red Hair Clive. It was formed by pirates from various areas, and the members are the primary protagonists of Grandline: The Role Play Series. The crew's name is symbolic for sailing the Seven Seas by using their "wings", and the red honors the blood that was spilled by the original Wing Pirates. Overview Origins: The Wing Pirates Several years before the birth of the Red Wing Pirates, existed the Wing Pirates. The Wing Pirates were Clive's first crew, a crew that he started with Tsubasa. After some time, Tsubasa decided to betray the crew by turning them over to the Marines. In a event that would be later known as the White Massacre, the Wing Pirates were destroyed by the Marines, leaving Clive as the sole survivor. After Clive recovered from the assault, he adopted a young man named Squall as his ward and trained him to be a heroic pirate. Squall was eventually captured by the Iron Soul Pirates, thanks to efforts made by Tsubasa. In order to gain revenge on Tsubasa and rescue Squall, Clive reformed the Wing Pirates under a new name: The Red Wing Pirates. Recruitment The Red Wing Pirates are one of the most diverse crews in the Pirate World. This is mostly due to the uncanny fashion that each member is invited to join. Clive views each of his crew-mates as lost individuals who need the guidance of himself and each other to create there own paths in life. Furthermore, the Red Wing Pirates look for potential and personality more then they do skills or strength when deciding on whom to invite. This was shown when Ramon was invited despite the fact that had no fighting experience whatsoever. The majority of the Red Wing Pirates are very young (not including Clive and Rose), and there personalities differ vastly. The crew grows from a vengeful cyborg to a happy going and eternally grateful zombie just for example. Each member of the crew was recruited to aid during certain situations, and are normally asked to join the crew after the conflict has been settled. These are the ways each crew member has been invited: * [[Cameron L. Romeo|'Rainbow Romeo']]: Invited to join Clive to find his lost ally (Squall) after the two fought of White Stone Chaser. Needing help to find Squall, Clive asked Romeo to join the crew that would later be known as the Red Wing Pirates. Romeo reminds Clive of himself in many ways, and saw that Romeo was walking down a dangerous path which needed Clive to guide him past it. * [[Lyndis Harper|'Heaven Blade Harper']]: Invited to join the Red Wing Pirates at the conclusion of the groups conflict with the Iron Soul Pirates. Lyndis proved to be a great swordsmen and Squall was romantically interested in her so Clive allowed her to join the crew. * [[Ramon|'Gatekeeper Ramon']]: Invited after the conflict on Thriller Bark was settled. Ramon felt grateful to the crew for saving him and asked to join himself, Squall allowed it. * [[Black Steel Gajeel|]][[Gajeel|'Black Steel Gajeel']]: Invited before the Red Rebellions war against the authority of New Birka. Originally the Captain of the Iron Soul Pirates and enemy to the crew, Clive saved Gajeel from the ocean and offered him a second chance, seeing that he was just a lost young man with incredible power. * [[Pansera Ruri|'Pansera Ruri']]: Invited to join the crew after the completion of the Red Rebellions war with New Birka. He was originally Gajeel's best friend but was hypnotized by the New Birkans but eventually freed by Gajeel. He then joined the Red Rebellions ranks and was reunited with Gajeel by Clive allowing him to join the crew. * [[Rose|'Rustyrose']]: Invited to join the crew by Romeo after seeing that he was abused by the government and was being used as a weapon. Rose joined because Romeo reminded him of another young man that had great influence on Rose's life. Crew Members Crew Strength Despite having a small number of members, the Red Wing Pirates are a very powerful pirate crew. Time and time again, the members of the crew have overcome impossible obstacles. They have successfully invaded the strongest Marine strong hold in Paradise (Drum Fort), survived the most horrifying island in the world (Thriller Bark), and uprooted an entire empire (New Birka). Every crew member has developed at least one talent that they are virtually perfect at, and each member is, more or less, a formidable if not downright fearsome fighter in their own right. While each member can hold their own by themselves, what makes the Red Wing Pirates strong is their teamwork, which has become more important as the series has progressed. When one of them is incapable of doing a task, their combined efforts can accomplish anything. Pirate Ship The Red Wing Pirates currently voyage on board the Tenshikoto (天使高騰, literally meaning "Soaring Angel"). The ship was named after the Red Wing Pirates ally and mentor Tenshi. It was built by Ramon, and it is constantly being modified and rebuilt. It has been damaged and nearly destroyed on several occasions. Insignia The Red Wing Pirates can be recognized by the red wing like symbol each of them are tattooed with. They hoist this symbol on their flag as a sign of respect to those who have died to pave the way for the current Red Wing Pirates crew. Bounties Dreams Category:Pirate Crew